


The Curiosity

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Impact Play, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: A paddle had grasped your attention in a just perfect moment. You had been thinking of spicing things up between you and your boyfriend for a while - and every rose has its needles, right? Courage and curiosity pays off... Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Kaku/Original Female Character(s), Kaku/Reader, Kaku/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 13





	The Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to re-create Kaku’s speech quirk but I don’t think it’s possible to make it that distinct in English… Anyway, if Kaku’s dialogue’s seem off, then that’s the reason behind it lol Also, I shamelessly hc Kaku with freckles, so I added this little environment as well.
> 
> Based on a prompt: "I had no idea you were into this kinda thing."

With amusement in eyes, Kaku examined the paddle. It looked silly and small in his big, sturdy hands - and for a moment you felt silly as well, for suggesting spicing up your sexual adventures and then bringing him that. When you had first seen it in the sex shop, it had made a huge impression on you: elegant, black leather, wooden and perfectly polished handle, silver brads matching the aesthetic - and everything made of top quality components. It cost a small fortune, but once you had taken it into your hand, you had been ready to pay it, no matter what. It was just perfect, matching your BDSM fantasy in almost every detail.

“I had no idea you were into this kind of thing.” Kaku watched the paddle from every angle, tested the way it rested in his hand. “You are quite a naughty girl, my little giraffe.” **  
**

“Just thought we could try something else?” You didn’t like the tinge of hesitation and embarrassment breaking through your voice. You truly wanted to try it; this fantasy wasn’t a whim, it was returning to you countless times since you two had started sleeping with each other. You thought it out, you tested in your mind every scenario possible. Just… The way his eyes were skimming over it, with curiosity but mostly with tons of cheer, on the line of laughing at the whole situation… Kaku was sometimes hard to read, with his habit of reacting to everything with joy.

“You could have just asked.” He eventually grabbed it firmly and tested its capacity on his own thigh. Echo of the slap went through your bedroom; your body shivered at the sound and thought your body was going to be the next target. “I would have made it for you.”

“At work? In front of everyone?”

“I would have thought of something. But to be completely honest with you, (Name)-” He spread legs and pulled you closer, to place a gentle and tad clumsy kiss on your belly. “-I would prefer doing this with my own hands.”

For a moment the paddle sunk into oblivion as you got back to business. Kaku let you push him fully on the bed and straddle him. With shaky, impatient hands you got rid of his shirt - and you almost gasped at the sight beneath you. Subtle yet visible and well sculpted muscles of his torso welcomed you with spasms and flexing as he chuckled under your touch. You skimmed the lines of his abs, lower and lower, towards the hem of his pants and first pubes peeking from underneath already lowered clothes. His skin was getting flushed, pale freckles spilled all over his body were disappearing under the bright pink blush slowly dripping down from his face and neck. Kaku, with a bit of a smirk on his lips, put hands under his head and watched you exploring him all the way you wanted. His lazy, amused gaze was boiling excitement in you; you were bouncing and shifting on your heels while peeling him out of his pants and freeing his cock. **  
**

And you just couldn’t help but lick your lips at its sight.

“You seem hungry,” he, of course, had to make a comment. Holding on him with thighs, you reached for the lubricant and poured some on your hand. “I thought you wanted to try spanking?”

“Oh shush you and wait,” you huffed at him, tad irritated by his teasing, and wrapped fingers around his cock. A silent gasp escaped him, he shivered as the coolish lotion was spread along his sensitive shaft - but that was pretty much it. If not beetroot-red cheeks, you could think your touch had no effect on him. Damn him and his inhuman self-control.

As he turned hard-rock and slick under your ministrations, you got rid of your panties and spread the rest of lube on your slit. You didn’t need any preparation though, previous making out, anticipation and the feeling of his hot body under your fingers made you wet, almost dripping. You teased the tip of his cock against your entrance, but even then he didn’t move, he didn’t buck even for an inch. **  
**

“You could show some interest, you know?” You hissed at him and he chuckled.

“I thought you told me to wait?”

“Don’t take my words out of context.”

“I am sorry, love.” His hands found a way to your hips, kneaded the softness of your flesh. He helped you impale yourself on him and bit bottom lip, watching you take him inch by inch. You let out a shaky, enamored breath; you loved the way he was stretching and filling you, you loved the promise of incoming pleasure, you loved the stillness and intimacy, the touch of his calloused fingers, the warmth of his hands, the intensity of his loving gaze.

“Kaku…” You moaned out his name, bobbed up and down a few slow times to adjust better to him. His hands moved from your hips towards your booty; his fingers sunk into your flesh as he firmly kneaded it. “Now… You can now…”

His move was so fast you barely registered when he reached for the paddle. Not turning his gaze away from you even for a moment, he weighed it in hand; his index finger skimmed along the line of brads on the side, tapped the flat, leather-covered middle section. **  
**

“Don’t move.” Amusement disappeared from his voice; a throaty, wild and dangerous timbre took its place and your walls clenched on him at the very sound of it. It wasn’t a request. It was a demand. “Do you remember the safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.”

You gasped, feeling the hard and coolish leather stroking one of your buttocks. Kaku, taking his time in a truly sadistic way, rubbed your ass with the flat of the paddle, pressed it against your body so much you could feel the brads sinking into your soft and sensitive skin. Humming with pleasure, he gave you first, testing and a very gentle spank. You jerked up, more because of the surprise than pain.

“Stay still.”

With the free hand, Kaku grasped your hip; as if by magic your body immediately froze. He didn’t use much power on you, didn’t even force you to remain in your place - and yet, you could not disobey his touch. Your gazes locked and for a moment, for a second shorter than one’s breath, you saw a primal gleam in his eyes.

Second slap was harder and you couldn’t stop the hiss of pain. You clenched on him and shivered but you didn’t move, as he ordered. 

“You are a good girl,” he praised you and soothed the discomfort with the back of his hand. “Keep going.”

First sounds of pleasure left your lips at the contact with cool skin. Kaku watched you with a smile all over his face, a smile not breaking the lustful darkness in the eyes nor the serious frown of brows. Once sure you wouldn’t move, his hand moved between your legs, between your folds to rub on your sensitive clit. Sudden shock of pleasure arched your body, Kaku answered it with another slap, the hardest so far, hard enough to make you whine in mixed pain and pleasure.

“Stay still,” he reminded you, rubbing and rolling your sensitive numb between fingers. Your juices swelled like a sea, dripped down his cock, staining your tangled legs and sheets underneath. 

It was driving you crazy. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. The overwhelming aura of his, the wildness you hadn’t experienced from him before, the domination you would never suspect from him.

You screamed his name with another spank, with another push on your clit. The itching pain disappeared in the wave of your first orgasm. You arched so much your back protested, your legs clenched on him and trembled - but your hips didn’t move, not even for an inch. 

“It was nice,” he hummed and flashed you a content yet insatiable smile. He rose hips to bury himself deeper in you and the hold on your clit tightened. You mewled and grasped the sheets; your orgasm didn’t fade away and yet, he was pushing you towards another. Quick and skilled moves of his fingers were almost painful, you danced on the thin line between discomfort and ecstasy. 

The moment you came once again, the paddle met your ass with such power he almost pushed you forward, towards his chest.

“You are a very good girl indeed,” Kaku cooed and licked his lips at the sight of your messy ecstatic face. Tears you could feel in your eyes all the time finally flew down your cheeks as the work of his fingers didn’t stop. You were so overstimulated, so overtense and oversensitive you thought you could explode any moment.

But you didn’t move.

“I could spend an entire eternity like that.” Kaku brushed the tears away from your face. Still inside you, he sat on the bed and pulled you closer. You clinged to him, gladly and hungry of caress. With no words spoken from you, he reached to soothe pain all over your booty; skilled and sturdy hands of a carpenter kneaded and massaged your cheeks, earning soft moans and sighs from you. “Thank you for showing me this new fun.”

“Kaku…”

“I know.” He stole a kiss from you, mewls and moans of pleasure drowned in his lips. Grasp on your ass encouraged you to move; your tense muscles protested at the sudden change of positions as you started riding him, but the friction you were craving so much overpowered the discomfort. Another wave of orgasm was coming close to you, you scratched his shoulders and back - and he answered you, finally bucking his hips to meet you halfway, to help you and himself find the bliss.

“My sweetest giraffe,” he hummed and returned to kissing you, to chasing you with his pleasure and release.


End file.
